1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to electronic circuit packaging, and more particularly, to surface mount packaging for an RF system-on-chip.
2. Background
Currently, the use of surface mount technology for mounting packaged semiconductor devices onto printed circuits boards is well known. Surface mount packaging can provide for a thin profile end device, where the packaged semiconductor device may lay substantially flat on a thin board. In addition, consolidation and integration of multiple modules or devices into a single module such as a system-on-chip has been widely employed.
However, with the proliferation of mobile telecommunications devices, the desire to reduce the thickness and size of a system board has lead to significant developmental effort in the area of device packaging. Further, when a system-on-chip is an RF system such as one to be utilized in a mobile telecommunications device, extensive testing and analysis is frequently required to certify the end device.
Because of the unending desire for small, but unique device designs, there continues to exist a need in the art for improved surface mount packages, especially those that may provide for reduced testing costs and increased versatility.